La verdad oculta
by alwaysmiles
Summary: Viven dos chicas normales en los E.U. y viven una nueva historia y vida, conocen el amor y cambia todo, intentan evadir sus miedos ¿Podran vivir con sus miedos? ¿Aceptaran su nueva realidad? ¿Aceptaran el amor en su vida? ¿Cuál es la verdad que ocultan?
1. Chapter 1

La verdad Oculta

DISCLAINER:Los personajes de Los Vengadores no me pertenecen.

* * *

CÁPITULO 1: Una nueva vida.

Alguna vez, ¿pensaste en tener una doble vida? April y Danna nunca se lo imaginaron, pero la empezaron a vivir. Ellas tenían su primer día de clases, April se iba a especializar en dibujo y Danna en psicología. April vivía del dinero de su madre y Danna de una fortuna que la dejó un hombre que decía ser su abuelo que la recogió cuando era pequeña en un horfanato, cosa que ella nunca olvidó. En su primer día de clase llegan tarde, por culpa de April que se quedó dormida, llegan y se encuentran con dos chicos guapos y altos (Thor y Rogers)

-Hola, chicos- dijo con voz seductora April- ¿Qué os traeis por aquí?

-Sí, teneis pinta de todo menos de querer estudiar y voluntariamente.- dijo Danna.

-Ay Danna, por Dios, a mí no me gusta estudiar y aquí me tienes luchando por ser algo.- dijo April.

April se quedó hablando con ellos, y mientras que Danna se iba Rogers no dejaba de mirarla deslumbradamente. Horas después, a la salida, Danna se encuentra con Rogers, quien la agarra de la cintura y se caen.

-¿Qué quieres? ¡Suéltame!- dijo Danna nerviosa.

-Ey, tranquilita- Rogers intenta tranquilizarla.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame!- Danna alterada lo empieza a pegar.

-¿No paras? Pues..- Rogers la besa pasionalmente

Danna lo empuja, se suelta y se va corriendo. Al llegar al departamento, April la pregunta a Danna por qué se fue sin esperarla, pero ella no quería hablar, April la contó que Thor las invitó a una fiesta que iba a realizarse el sábado por la noche en su casa. Danna no la escuchó y se fue a su habitación, se empezó a odiar porque la gustó el beso de Rogers, y ella había dejado de creer en el amor por culpa de uno que la arruinó la vida apartándola de la felicidad. April ilusionada por su nueva conquista que era Thor, pretendía provocarle y soñaba con él.

Pasaron los días y llegó el sábado, April se puso un vestido azul corto con escote, Danna seguía sin saber que ponerse.

-De verdad, no entiendo, porque tengo que ir a una fiesta a la que no quiero ir y ni si quiera tengo ropa de fiesta.- dijo Danna nerviosa.

-Tienes que ir para acompañarme.- insistió April sonriendo.

-¡Mentira! Tú no necesitas de mí para ir a una fiesta. Así que dime, ¿qué quieres?- preguntó Danna.

-Haber… Es que… Prometí que llevaría a una amiga para su amigo, el tal Rogers ese.- Danna iba a hablar pero April la interrumpe.- Y sí tienes que ponerte, mira este vestido largo y discreto, pero hermoso como tú, es ideal.- la ayuda a arreglarse.- Ves, ya esta. Perfecta.-dijo orgullosa April.

-Waw- Danna se mira en el espejo- Me encanta, gracias.- Danna sonríe.- Esta bien, ire, pero solo hablare con el.

Tocan el timbre, era Thor, apagaron las luces, cerraron con llave y se subieron en su coche. Cuando llegaron a su casa, les abrió Rogers porque Thor olvido sus llaves. Rogers y Danna no paraban de mirarse durante casi toda la fiesta, mientras Thor y April no paraban de tontear. April dijo "Rogers te la encargo nosotros subimos arriba", ella se empezó a reir como si ya se hubiera emborrachado.

April y Thor subieron a su habitación, se empezaron a besar apasionadamente y asi estuvieron un rato, mientras Danna y Rogers se empezaron a hablar por primera vez en toda la fiesta.

-Estas bellísima, esta noche.- Danna le sonrie- Waw, yo no había conocido tu sonrisa, es tan bella, como tú, claro. – Rogers dijo con voz seductora.

-Gracias, pero no necesito de tus alagos para sonreir, y ahora si me permites...- dijo Danna. Rogers la agarra de la cintura.

-¿Por qué siento que cuando estoy cerca te pongo nerviosa?- Danna empieza a temblar. – No respondas si quieres, pero...- dijo Rogers.

Danna se iba hacia atrás y derrepente se paró el tiempo quedándose los demás paralizados, menos ella y April, y empezó a gritar "¡April!", ellaba bajó corriendo y dijo "¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" y Danna respondió "No sé. ¡Tengo miedo!". April tenía sed, entonces vino agua hacia ella y la empapó. Gritaron a la vez "¡Qué está pasando aquí!"


	2. Chapter 2

La verdad Oculta

Cápitulo 2: Conocer poderes.

Tras el bochorno que ocasionaron en la fiesta, no sabían que hacen, ni la fiesta, ni la gente, ni la música existían, cogieron sus cosas y se fueron corriendo.

El lunes se volvieron a ver en la Universidad y Thor no paraba de hacerla preguntas a April, preguntas que ella no sabía como responder.

-Haber. ¡Déjame!- April, dijo evitándolo.

-No, no te dejo. Entiende que te fuiste en medio de, ya sabes April.- dijo Thor.

-Pues nada, lo siento. Yo no te tengo que dar explicaciones de nada. Y si no te gusta te aguantas.- respondió April.

April se fue y lo dejó con la palabra en la boca, ni él ni ella entendían que había pasado en esa noche.

Danna estaba tan asustada, que decidió quedarse esa día en el departamento, se quedó dormida después de haber permanecido despierta durante toda la noche, y empezó a tener un sueño en el que la advertían de que todo iba a cambiar en su vida y en la de April. Derrepente oyó un ruido y se despertó.

-Ey, tranquila, soy yo.- dijo Rogers, vestido del Capitán América.

-¿¡Tú!?- Danna se levanta y se va hacia la ventana.- ¿Qué haces aquí y vestido así?- preguntó Danna.

-Hola, yo soy Nick Furia y he venido para ayudaros. No os preguntaré si necesitais, porque igualmente no os haré caso.- dijo Nick Furia.

-¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué?- Danna preguntó desesperada.

Pocas horas después llegó April y se dignó a echar a la calle al Capitán América y a N. Furia.

-¡Ya! ¡Para April! Solo nos intentan ayudar, y sabes perfectamente que necesitamos esa ayuda.- dijo Danna preocupada.

-¡No y no! Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie, no la he necesitado antes y no la necesitaré nunca.- dijo April alterada.

-Esta bien, vamonos, pero seguro que vendreis a S.H.I.E.L.D- N. Furia las entrega una tarjeta con la dirección y se fueron.

Pasó una semana y al final decidieron acudir juntas a S.H.I.E.L.D donde descubrirían quienes eran en realidad. Ahí las Esperaba N. Furia, Thor, Capitán América, Iron Man y el Increible Hulk.

-Bienvenidas, ya era hora de que entrará gente nueva.- dijo Tony alias Iron Man, sonriendo.

-Pues sí.-. dijo el Dr. Bruce Banner alias el Increible Hulk, sin saber que decir.

-Sabría que vendríais.- dijo N. Furia seguro de si mismo.

N. Furia las contó todo sobre sus poderes, dijo que April podía dominar el agua y el fuego, pero que no debía utilizarlos al mismo tiempo porque podría ser muy peligroso y poner en riesgo vidas, y que Danna poseía el poder de paralizar el tiempo y ver visiones sobre el futuro.

Entra Natasha.

-Exactamente sois como nosotros.- dijo Tony con una sonrisa pegada a la boca.

-No, nosotros hemos convatido contra enemigos, ellas no. – dijo Natasha riéndose sarcásticamente.

April y Danna no se lo esperaban, se sorprendieron, se quedaron sin palabras. April se fue sin despedirse, Danna se quedó pero al ver que Rogers se la acercaba, se fue lo más deprisa que pudo.


	3. Chapter 3

_La vida Oculta_

Capítulo 3: Evitar acercamientos

Tras haberse enterado de quienes eran, Danna se fue a casa, pero April huyó, quiso huir de la realidad. Danna no sabía nada de ella, pasaban los días y seguían sin haber noticias, Danna estaba realmente preocupada por April, y un día caminando distraída por la Universidad.

-¡Espera!- la detuvo Rogers.- No te vayas, no huyas.-dijo Rogers consolándola.

-¿Qué quieres? Tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo Danna angustiada, a punto de llorar.

-Ey, no te pongas mal. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rogers preocupado por ella. Ella se echó a llorar y lo abrazó.- Puedes contar conmigo, desahógate.- dijo Rogers consolándola.

Danna le contó lo que pasaba y le habló de sus miedos de perder a su mejor amiga. Ella lo miró a los ojos, se secó las lágrimas y se fue corriendo gritándose a si misma "¡TONTA!".

En ese mismo día por la tarde, tocaron el tiembre de su casa, por un momento pensó que era April, pero no, era inesperadamente, Thor.

-Hola. ¿Has tenido noticias de April?- preguntó Thor.

-No.- Danna respondió angustiada.- Y no sé que más hacer. Estoy desesperada.

-Danna…- la miró con ternura.- No te preocupes, te juro que la traeré de vuelta.- Thor dijo seguro de su respuesta.

-Estás enamorado de mi amiga, eres un tipazo, pero ella no sabe amar y tal vez…- dijo Danna siendo interrumpida.

-Yo sé que sí, y me lo demuestra sin darse cuenta en cada mirada, y en cada gesto.- aseguró Thor. Entra April.

-No Thor, te equivocas, y por favor vete. Eres un estúpido engreído.- afirmó April.

Danna solo supo abrazar a su amiga en ese momento, ni si quiera fue capaz de defender a Thor a pesar de que se preocupó por ella. Thor se quedó tras la puerta escuchando, April contó a Danna que estuvo con su ex novio Alexandro, pero que no le contó nada, únicamente se justificó con él, diciéndole que lo extrañaba y el muy ingenuo la creyó. Pero April se aburrió dándose cuenta de que no podía seguir huyendo y debía regresar. Todo esto le dolió mucho a Thor y se fue a su casa herido.

-¿Hablaste con Danna? ¿Ya está mejor? Como de mí no aceptaría la ayuda, preferí que fueses tú. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan callado?- Rogers preguntó acelerado.

-Sí hablé con ella.- dijo Thor, se iba a ir a su habitación pero se detuvo.- Ah y… April regresó… Y antes de que lo preguntes, estaba con su amante un tal Alexandro.- dijo Thor apagado y se fue.

Rogers también se fue a su habitación, prefirió no molestar a su amigo porque sabía que la estaba pasando mal. Thor se levantó y cogió de la cocina, cuatro litronas de cervezas con alcohol, y acabó emborrachado ya a la segunda porque no estaba acostumbrado a beber tanto alcohol.

Rogers y Danna estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones soñando el uno con el otro, recordando aquel beso que tanto les hizo sentir, aunque ella quiera negarlo, ese amor existe. Thor se levantó con una fuerte resaca, April se levantó pensando en él, negándose a enamorarse por primera vez.


	4. Chapter 4

_La verdad oculta_

Capítulo 4: El regreso

A la mañana siguiente, April recibió un mensaje inesperado de su madre, avisándola de que en esa misma tarde llegaría a los Estados Unidos, cuando April la contó la noticia a Danna discutieron.

-Que suerte April, tu madre viene a verte, la mujer ocupada.- dijo Danna sonriendo.

-No. Yo no quiero que venga, no estoy preparada para que vea en lo que me he convertido.- dijo angustiada April.

-Ay, por Dios April. A tu madre lo que menos la va a importar es eso. Ella te quiere a ti sobre todas las cosa.- dijo Danna con el fin de convencerla.

-No, porque si eso hubiera sido cierto, ella no hubiera permitido que mi padre se fuera.- dijo April triste.

-Pero April, dala la oportunidad es tu madre.- dijo Danna.

-¡No! No quiero verla y punto.- dijo April enfadada dando un portazo.

En esa misma mañana, Danna fue al supermercado a comprar y se encontró con Rogers, pero evitaba el encuentro frente a él, no tenía ganas de hablar con él. Pero por la cabeza de Danna surgió una idea, la de ir a ver a Thor para intentar convencer a April de que debía darla una oportunidad a su madre.

-Hombre. Que sorpresa, no te esperaba Danna.- la saludón Thor.

-Ya te emborrachaste, huele hasta aquí. Pero bueno, ese no es el caso. Necesito que hables con April por favor, hazla entrar en razón.- le pidió Danna.

Danna le contó todo lo ocurrido, pero Thor no estaba seguro de quererlo hacer, Danna estaba segura de que el único que podría convencerla era él.

-Lo intentaré, pero ya sabes… No prometo nada.- aseguró Thor.- Eres una gran persona Danna, y te mereces lo mejor.- Thor la abraza.

Cuando Thor la había abrazado llegó Rogers y lo vio todo, se fue dolido a su habitación. Danna se fue y Thor con ella para hablar con April. Él no pudo hacer mucho, pues April no quería escucharlo, pero finalmente para que él la dejara en paz decidió ceder, ella era así era capaz de ceder sin cumplir sus palabras, pero esta vez lo intentaría.

Danna y April fueron a buscar a Elisabeth, April intentó poner una cara sonriente, pero a veces su orgullo podía más, pero esta vez intentó ser cordial con su madre, Elisabeth corría a abrazar a su hija, aunque no pudo contenerse, April la correspondió al abrazo, Danna al ver eso se sintió muy feliz.

Rogers seguía en su habitación, Thor no entendía sus razones, pero por fin lo entendió cuando fue a preguntarle y obtuvo respuestas.

-Me enamoré de Danna, y me lastimó ver como mi mejor amigo la abrazaba con mucha ternura.- aseguró Rogers enfadado.

Thor le explicó lo ocurrido y logró cambiar el rostro de su amigo. ¿Qué pasará con este cuarteto?


	5. Chapter 5

_La verdad Oculta_

Capítulo 5: Nuevas amistades.

Natasha decidió ir a ver a Danna y a April para hablarlas de su primera misión, pero tuvo que esperar porque no contaba con la llegada de Elisabeth, a Natasha la convencieron para que se quedara a pasar el día con ellas, convirtiéndose en una nueva amiga para ellas.

En esa misma noche Nick Furia llamó a Natasha para preguntarla si había cumplido con su misión, pero ella apenada solo se atrevió a decirle "No". Eso a N. Furia le obligó a tomar la decisión de pedirle algo tan sencillo como aquello a otro de Los Vengadores, y como no debían ser ni Thor ni el Capitán América, porque él se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, decidió llamar a Tony Stark alias Iron Man. Tony fue a buscarlas a la Universidad y con una mentira logró que salieran de clase.

-¿Tú? Iron…- preguntó April siendo interrumpida.

-April, tú siempre con estos chistes, me llamo Tony.- él se empezó a reir con el fin de disimular.- Tenéis que desactivar una bomba, está en las afueras de la Universidad, sino lo hacéis, todo lo que veis, saldrá volando por los aires. Tenéis dos horas para acerlo.- dijo Tony con una sonrisa pegada a la cara.

-¡Qué!- exclamó nerviosa Danna.

-¿Estáis locos o qué? ¿Acaso queréis matarnos?- preguntó April enfadada.

-Yo solo cumplo con mi labor, son ordenes de Nick, a mí no me hechéis la culpa.- afirmó Tony.

-Está bien.- dijeron April y Danna a la vez, se miraron fijamente porque nunca habían coincidido de esa manera y se fueron corriendo, pero disimulando.

Todo estaba muy tenso, al salir de clase Thor y Rogers quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Tony allí, él les contó la misión de las chicas, y ellos dos preocupados por ellas fueron corriendo en su busca y llamaron a Bruce Banner, el Increíble Hulk. April y Danna estaban preocupadas porque no sabían cómo controlar sus poderes, Danna inconscientemente sin saber cómo, logró paralizar el tiempo, pero April estaba desesperada porque no lograba absolutamente nada, por su cara empezaba a correr sudor y por sus pelos negros y cortos. Bruce transoformado en Hulk, logró destrozar los cables y ellas se sintieron aliviadas.

-Gracias Hulk.- agradeció Danna. Llega Natasha.

-¿Enserio? No debiste hacer la misión que le correspondía a otras, pero no pasa nada.- sonrió Natasha.- Seguro fue idea de estos dos brutos.- aseguró Natasha.

-No podía andarme con rodeos. ¿Vale?- dijo Rogers.

-Yaya.- Natasha dijo irónicamente.

-Enserio. Podría no habernos dado tiempo. ¿Y luego qué?- dijo Thor.

-Chicos. Teníais dos horas, no dos minutos.- Tony dijo y se empezó a reir junto a Natasha y Hulk.

-Perdón.- dijo Hulk con la risa en la boca, al ver como lo miraban Thor y Rogers.

N. Furia decidió prepararlas a ambas muy bien para las próximas batallas. Empezó cuantos antes a enseñarlas todo sobres sus poderes y como controlarlos. Rogers y Thor se alegraban mucho porque así las podrían ver más seguido, y quisieran o no iban a trabajar juntos, pero ninguno sabía hasta que punto llegaría todo aquello. ¿Danna y April podrán con ello?


	6. Chapter 6

_La verdad Oculta_

Capítulo 6: La preparación

April y Danna comenzaron a prepararse, no solo iban a aprender como controlar sus poderes sino que cada una se especializaría en una forma de defensa. April aprendería Artes Marciales y Danna Kick Boxing.

Danna estaba muy nerviosa porque nunca había peleado contra nadie, esta sería su primera en vez, en cambio, April si estaba muy entusiasmada por aprender, y sobre todo de vencer.

April sufría por no saber nada de su padre, ni las razones de su abandono, por ese motivo prefirió pensar siempre que era el peor de los hombres y que todos serían como él. Durante esa noche, apareció Alexandro en el portal de su casa cuando ellas estaban apenas cogiendo las llaves para abrir la puerta de su casa.

-Hola April. –Alexandro la sonríe.- ¿Por qué te fuiste?- preguntó.

-Alexandro, me aburrí, es decir, no te voy a dar explicaciones de nada. No tienes porque saberlas.- aseguró April.

-Yo… Con vuestro permiso, no quiero saber nada de esto.-afirmó Danna y entró en la casa.

-Alexandro, tú y yo hemos terminado para siempre.- dijo April enfadada.

-Eso mismo me dijiste la última vez.- insistía Alexandro. April se enfadó aún más y cerró la puerta dando un portazo.

Lamentablemente, los ojos de April se llenaron de una tristeza insistente, Danna solo quiso consolarla pero ella no se dejó. April sufría mucho, porque veía en lo que se había convertido, en algo anormal a su especie, según ella.

Al día siguiente April no se encontraba bien emocionalmente y prefería estar sola, Danna la dejó descansar y fue sola a S.H.I.E.L.D. April estaba demasiado triste, porque sentía que hasta Danna era más normal que ella, y se creía incapaz de poder ser feliz algún día, y mucho menos de poder hacer feliz a alguna persona, sus pelos negros y cortos estaban sueltos y revueltos de tanto moverse alrededor de su cama y sus ojos azules como el mar era realmente eso, un mar de lágrimas.

Un tal Rodolfo iba a ser el entrenador de Danna para aprender Kick Boxing y la estaba esperando. Danna entró decidida, por primera vez sin miedo a una nueva experiencia, según ella, "en la vida o se vive o se muere", y para ella la muerte era lo que exactamente ya estaba haciendo desde que tiene uso de memoria.

-Al fin llegas Danna.- dijo Rodolfo al verla.

-Estoy preparada. Empecemos.- Danna afirmó decidida.

Antes de que acabase la mañana, April decidió levantarse de la cama e ir a entrenar, era su primer día y no debía faltar.

-Si Danna, la cobarde, decidió enfrentarse a sus miedos hoy, yo también debo hacerlo no seré menos que ella en esto.- se decía a si misma April.

Aunque Danna insistía en evitar encuentros con Rogers, ese miedo debía enfrentarlo, pero fue a lo único que no se atrevió, se quedó mirándolo mientras él entrenaba, Tony se la acercó.

-¿Enserio? Que niña más rara. Jajaja. Es decir, te atreves a entrenar Kick Boxing algo que no es nada fácil, y no te atreves a hablar con él, que sí es fácil.- Tony lo afirmó riéndose.

-No es fácil hablar con la persona que te gusta, tú teniendo 18 años y él teniendo más de 90 años.- afirmó Danna sin darse cuenta y se fue.

Durante semanas de preparación, lograron controlar sus poderes, decía N. Furia "Lo llevan en la sangre por eso aprenden tan rápido". Pero aún las quedaba comprobar si su entrenamiento en las características de defensa había servido de algo, por lo tanto, a April la colocaron contra Thor y a Danna contra Rogers en una prueba. Obviamente, los chicos tendrían que ser los ganadores. Pero… ¿se dejarán ganar por su amor? ¿O perderán por nervios de combatir con las chicas que les gusta?


	7. Chapter 7

_La verdad Oculta_

Capítulo 7: Aceptar al amor

Danna y Rogers alias el Capitán América fueron los primeros en combatir, todos se imaginaban como es de esperar que Rogers ganará y en realidad estuvo a punto de hacerlo, aunque estuvieron en escena un buen rato, porque Danna a pesar de ser más débil no se dejaba, y encima él la ponía caras súper tiernas para vencer, pero ella no quería caer en su trampa. Ya estaban muy cansados.

-Danna, ¿no te rindes? Se te ve cansada.- insinuó Rogers.

-Lógicamente lo estoy, pero no me importa, porque sino para qué he estado entrenando duro durante semanas.- Danna afirmó en forma de pregunta.

De repente, Rogers se la acercó y la agarró de la cintura, en ese momento Danna creía que ya había perdido, pero lo empujó contra el suelo, él se cayó, todos pensaron que ella atacaría, pero al contrario, se lanzó hacia él y lo besó olvidándose por completo de todo lo que había en su alrededor, a pesar de que todos empezaron a susurrar sobre ellos, a ellos aquello le importó nada. Después fue el turno de April y Thor, esto realmente duró poco, ella se comportó como una leona de salvaje, y como una liebre de rápido, el Dios del Trueno por un momento sintió que esa salvajita se la iba a ir de las manos, pero él actuó con rapidez, llegó a ser tan rápido que ni ella lo vio llegar y la besó, luego ella lo empujó hacia el fondo corriendo rápidamente, y lo estampó contra la pared, lo que nadie se esperaba es que ella en vez de atacar le devolvería el beso, entre ambas mejillas acabó un color rojizo y enamoradizo.

Un rato después de lo ocurrido cuando todo el mundo andaba feliz hasta N. Furia llegó a emocionarse realmente, llamó Elisabeth, según ella necesitaba presentarles a alguien a Danna y April, pero lo que no se imaginaban era de quien se trataba.

-Hola chicas, April hija, ¿por qué esa cara?- preguntó Elisabeth.

-Porque…- April estaba a punto de decir que ya lo conocía.

-Porque, el otro día, es decir, hace varias semanas fui a su Universidad por unos asuntos y tuve el gusto de conocerla. Es tan hermosa como la madre.- afirmó Tony.

-Sí así es madre, yo ya lo conocía.- intentó disimular su enfado April.

-¿Y cómo fue todo?- Tony preguntó disimuladamente haciendo gestos.

-Muy bien, excelente. Quiero decir, la prueba de gimnasia que nos diste, hace semanas. Genial.- Danna no sabía disimular.

-Bueno yo ya me voy, ¿te vienes Eli? Digo así charlamos. – preguntó Tony.

Elisabeth se fue con él, April no se podía creer, que un hombre supuestamente casado estuviese cortejando a su madre, era algo difícil de creer por su parte, aunque Danna se lo tomó bien a pesar de no saber disimular y haber sido muy cantosa.

Tony tenía problemas en su matrimonio, por eso recurrió a Elisabeth una vieja amiga de la infancia, como se enteró de que regresaba a los Estados Unidos quiso ir a verla, según él no recordaba lo bella que era, a pesar de que ella en esos momentos actuaba como su psicóloga a parte de ser su amiga.

-Es que siento. Como decirlo. El amor se apagó, y me temo que fue por ambas partes.- aseguró Tony entristecido.- Aunque asumo toda la responsabilidad, porque me temo que fue por mi culpa.

-No creas eso, en el funcionamiento de un matrimonio, la culpa la tienen ambas partes, no solo una.- afirmó Elisabeth afectada.

-Como cuando Leonardo se fue. Yo nunca me lo hubiera esperado de mi mejor amigo, pero lo hizo.- afirmó Tony sin darse cuenta.

-Lucha por tu matrimonio, hasta el último instante, porque luego te lamentarás toda tu vida.- aseguró Elisabeth a punto de llorar.

-No debí hablar de él. Lo siento.- se lamentó Tony.

-No te preocupes. Yo estoy bien. Y no solo te lo digo como psicóloga, sino también como amiga, y como una persona con experiencia propia.- dijo Elisabeth y se marchó.

Tony sintió que la había cagado, pero no podía volver al pasado a arreglarlo, además, él hace años se echó a un lado por su mejor amigo, y encima Leonardo (su mejor amigo), se atrevió a abandonarla sin cumplir su promesa "Jamás haré daño a Eli, y si tengo que morir yo por ella, moriré", ridícula promesa.

April comprendió que era inútil evitar a sus sentimientos, y que su padre haya traicionado a su madre no significa que Thor fuese a hacer lo mismo. Danna comprendió que Rogers estaba empezando a llenar ese vacío que sus padres dejaron y que Ryan abandonó, por eso lo besó, porque quiso guiarse un poco más por su corazón que por su razón. Vivir del presente las resultará difícil, pero… ¿Danna y April lograrán superar sus miedo sinceramente?


End file.
